Alpha 2.1.0 0503
Im folgenden ist das Changelog der Alpha-Version 2.1.0 Build 0503 zu finden. Die Version wurde am 05.07.2016 veröffentlicht. Sie stellt das erste umfangreiche Content-Update der Version Alpha 2 dar. Changelog Feature Updates * Marketplace: *# Offers can now be partially accepted (buy or sell only some of the amount originally offered) *# Marketplace now charges the offer creator a 10% marketplace fee *# Anti-abuse change: On 'For sale' offers the creator has to pay the marketplace fee immediately. On claiming an accepted sale, the vendor gets the full price in return *# Added unit price column to allow better comparison of offers *# Now showing the item info window for the currently selected item * Implemented difficulty setting for Player Progression (example: HARD mode will earn you more XP than in EASY mode) * Added damage stages for 3d models (note: not all 3d models have a damage stage yet) * Multi tool now shows damage level of each block * Added possibility to configure resource asteroids (Meteorites) in playfield.yaml * Added possibility to move object up / down while in preview mode with page up/down for easier placement New Devices * Added seat and console as a SV / HV cockpit so that you can now self-build your SV / HV cockpit * Added attachable explosive device (door buster) with fixed timer of 8sec * Added shutter doors * Added retractable ramps World * Added new creature "Alien Assassin" (troop transport, replaces overseer spawner) * Added new creature on Akua that replaces Woodwalker * Added new bush to Akua * Added snow to top of mountains on Akua and Omicron (you need to start a new game to have snow capped mountains) Game Options * Added Brightness and Contrast Adjustments to Video Options * Added Texture Resolution options to Video Options (Max and Half) * Added Deco/Grass Distance and LOD Quality options to Video Options Tweaks / Balancing * Optimization for constructors which should reduce lags on dedicated servers * Reduced sensibility of Player Drone * Weapon balancing: *# Nerfed SV weapons against hardened steel and combat steel *# No handheld weapon can destroy hardened steel and combat steel anymore (except rocket launcher, plasma cannon and explosive device) * Added possibility to move object up / down while in preview mode with page up/down for easier placement * Getting out of escape pod is now less glitchy * Emergency O2 Generator is now private faction (similar to Survival Constructor) * Added docking sound * Modified PDA system to allow the Emergency O2 Generator to be checked for being placed and powered, adapted respective PDA action description * Added more icons for status effects (no O2, O2, no food, fire) and adjusted player window equipment/player model area to fit Status Effect Icons * Some re-balancing of TechTree unlock points for some SV/HV cockpits * Re-balanced mining of resource meteorites: ore drops from meteorites are reduced so that it should be now similar to normal resource mining * Dedicated Server: On player connect it checks if target playfield is existing - if not player is moved to first starter planet * Tweaked Bald Cypress Trees on Akua -> removed air roots * Triceraptos large (Akua) now also drops Milk * Tweaked textures on several NPCs * Adjusted resource panel in map view to allow for up to 12 resources to be displayed * Exchanged order of "Load Game" and "Back Buttons" in Resume Game menu * Added better sound for Player Sentry Gun * Player credits are now calculated with 2 decimal digits * Tweaked material on large drone + troop transport * Updated CV Tier 1+3 Stock Blueprint (thanks to Mr. IceCat) * Slightly increased render distance for the grass for each quality setting * Disable Difficulty button in Resume Game if no saved games present Bug Fixes * Fixed: MP Crossing Playfields Planet-Space leads to heavy/visual rendering issues interrupting a seamless transfer * Fixed problem that deco did not correctly build up on a dedicated server after orbit - planet transition * Fixed: Telnet - using the "add entity to faction" command does not work * Fixed: Issues with Tree-Placement on Sloped Terrain * Possible fix for infinite pickup bug - please let us know if it still happens * Fixed: Some savegames suddenly show as "dysfunctional" * Fixed: Drones falling through the planet when shot down in a distance * Fixed: Dying in a Cockpit while flying towards the orange pole barrier results in loss of the ship * Fixed: Doors open also for Vessels * Fixed: Rocks and Tree sometimes regrow in bases after resuming the game (MP and SP) * Fixed: Player Drone can be activated after player death * Fixed: Multitool: Upgrade to higher Tier Devices even if not unlocked * Fixed problem with LODs on alien palm tree Omicron * Fixed: SV/HV Door model is slightly too high * Fixed: Exploit: Use Marketplace even if deactivated server-side and vice versa * Fixed problem with some hull textures not being able to color fully white * Fixed: Exploit: Can move vessel-weapons to player inventory under certain conditions * Fixed: Too many decimals on some Weapon RPM info screens (like 66,66666667) * Fixed Difficulty Setting: Drone presence OFF and Base Attack OFF have no effect * Fixed: SI: Hangar doors do not fully support/forward SI * Fixed: SI: Hangar door breaks immediately if not fully embedded * Fixed: Active Vessel parked behind closed Hangar door -> open as soon as playfield reloads * Fixed: Multitool: Upgrade Materials not used when stored in inventory * Fixed: Control Panel Grouping: Add to group / last group jumps back to CP overview/collapses previous group * Fixed Light Flare Color not updated until light power is cycled * Fixed: Doors stay open when repowering a base * Fixed: Camera clipping when placing larger items * Fixed Camera Clipping: Sitting in a CV allows to clip below the ground with ALT-cam movement * Fixed Fading of player character when opening/closing player setup and inventory windows * Fixed: POI still drop T1 Drill with T2 Drill Charges * Fixed: Players die but sometimes Respawn Menu does not show up * Fixed: sorting issue with door window glass * Fixed width of hangar doors to avoid clipping into other block * Fixed: Energy Pill: Bad Trip effect missing * Fixed: Energy Pill: Duration longer than described * Fixed camera clipping problem with resource meteorites (meteorites have now more detailed colliders) * Fixed problem with flares in first-person view when changing FOV (e.g. on assault rifle) * Fixed: Error when using console command jumps and teleportation * Fixed: Drowned drones sink through the ground and "plopp" up to the surface again * Fixed exploit that player can click on previous toolbar content while loading screen is shown * Fixed strange glass reflection on Cockpits 5 and 9 * Fixed preview shader of blocks * Fixed: SV/HV docked to CV have negative impact on ALT-Look Cam * Fixed SV/HV: Cockpit show a graphic/glare displacement Quelle: Steam Empyrion News